


A Text

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch accidentally receives an invite to Reid's orgy. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Text

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fandabbydous Kahlan_Amnell (who's awesome by the way)

The text message had surprised Hotch: 'My place, an hour.' It wasn't like Reid to text, but as no more information seemed to be forthcoming, he decided to go. He dropped Jack off at Jess' and drove over to Reid's apartment. What he would want Hotch for at seven in the evening was confusing, and while there didn't seem to be any hints at danger, Hotch decided to remain armed.

Hotch followed two women through the front door and then up the stairs. He was surprised to find that they too were going to Reid's. They knocked on the door and smirked at him when he waited behind them, and one of them remarked, “You're new.” Before Hotch could formulate a reply, the door opened, revealing a short, stocky Chinese man who spoke with an Alabama accent. “Parker, Sibi,” he greeted and hugged them. “So glad you could make it; Spence is busy at the moment, you can come and see, but no touching.” The three of them giggled at what Hotch presumed was a joke, and the women, who were holding hands, walked in the apartment. The man stood in the way of the door before Hotch could come in.

“Spencer told me to be--”

The man didn't look impressed, so Hotch pulled out his cell and showed the text message. The man instantly brightened “I'm Jing-Sheng, but call me Jim; come in and enjoy. Just remember-- always ask permission, everything here is completely consensual. If you don't like something, then just say so and it will stop.” Hotch was ushered into the apartment, and toed off his shoes by the front door. He then heard something indistinguishable and was curious, so he followed the sound.

In the open living/dining room area, Hotch found the two women from earlier lying on a couch making out, while a third woman who was naked, was watching them. She was a blonde middle-aged woman who grinned when Jim entered the room. He walked over to her and, after getting on all fours, she readied them both for a strap on. 

When she saw Hotch, she waved at him. “You can join if you want dear, or if it’s Spencer you want, he’s in the bedroom with Aafreen.” She spoke with a French accent and once she saw he wouldn't be joining them, she promptly returned to her ministrations in preparing Jim.

When he got to the bedroom, he found Spencer sitting on a chair. He was naked and hard, but wasn't touching himself. There was an Indian man on the bed, who was presumably Aafreen, with an almost alarmingly large remote control vibrating dildo inside him. Reid seemed a little shocked to see Hotch, but concentrated on Aafreen. Once he had come, Reid went over to him and after a few minutes of lazy kissing sent him off into the other room.

Once they were alone, Hotch again pulled out his cell and wielded it like his badge, using it to explain why he was there. “I got your text.”

Raising an eyebrow, Reid took the phone out of the other man's hand. “Yes you did. I'm sorry Hotch, I sent out a mass text and must have included you by mistake.”

Hotch nodded; that made sense. “I just hope that--”

“--Everything is safe?” Reid interrupted him and sounded a little petulant. “We all know and trust each other; there are no drugs or money involved. Everything is above board. All participants are legal and clean and consenting adults. I am allowed a sex life, Aaron.”

“Aaron?”

“My boss had no business here; my friend, however, is welcome to join us.” 

Hotch stared. Reid had a point, and he felt unexpected butterflies dancing around in his stomach. There was also a jolt of happiness at the idea that Spencer considered him a friend. “I've never done anything like this before. Thank you for trusting me enough to invite me but...” Hotch edged closer, putting his hands on Spencer’s hips, “...but while I trust you. I couldn't do anything with your friends out there.” He was breathing into Spencer's ear and found his own hips to be gently moving. 

Spencer broke away from him, closed and locked the door, and jumped on the bed. Taking this as the hint it was, Aaron stripped quickly, sighing in relief when he freed his hardening cock, and joined Spencer on the bed.

Aaron laid on his stomach, as Spencer ran his hand up and down his back. He enjoyed the sensation and loosening of muscle tension; Aaron groaned his pleasure and approval. When he felt a lubed finger hover over his hole, he agreed to Spencer's “May I?” The finger was quick and clinical, but the second, when it joined the first, was teasing. Aaron wasn't sure how Spencer was able to have his two fingers produce such different feelings, but when put together they caused Aaron to relax and want. 

When Spencer finally pushed himself in, he directly hit Aaron's prostate, causing him to shout and beg for more. But Spencer just stayed still, putting pressure against it and scolding Aaron when he tried to move. A finger was then added and Aaron just lost himself.

He felt Spencer's cock throbbing inside of him, and then his finger, stroking and stretching him almost to the brink of pain. The pleasure caused Aaron's hips to shutter uncontrollably; he was so close, he just need a little more. But Spencer stilled him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Aaron only calmed down when he felt Spencer pull out. He rolled onto his back and looked at the other man-- even in his haze of lust and want and more, he knew neither of them had come. He saw Spencer looking at him with unbridled desire; he was holding up the biggest vibrator Aaron had ever seen. He nodded at Spencer's questioning look and would have come as it entered if it wasn't for Spencer's hand at the base of his cock.

The vibrations almost drove him mad; they were perfect in tingling and teasing. But it was a new sensation that caused Aaron to take note. Spencer, using his mouth, had rolled a condom onto Aaron, thinking he was to be sucked; and deciding that it would be an excellent idea, Aaron pushed forward. 

Spencer deep throated Aaron for only a few seconds-- the sight of which was something that Aaron wanted to capture and keep-- he grinned wickedly and then suddenly impaled himself onto Aaron.

Next time they did this, they were going to film it, because holy fuck, it was the most erotic thing Aaron had ever seen. Spencer was sure to have a camcorder around here somewhere.

Spencer shifted around on Aaron until he found his own sweet spot, back arching and head thrown back. Had Aaron been able to reach, he would have leaned forward and licked the exposed neck all over.

They looked at each other, communicating something: desire, love, want, animal instinct-- something, but Aaron's brain didn't have nearly enough blood to decode it. Then suddenly, they both started moving, franticly, desperate to tumble over the edge they were so close to.

The dual sensations of being fucked and fucking and it all because of Spencer-- meant that Aaron was only able to last a few thrusts. But Spencer didn't seem to mind, riding out Aaron's orgasm then coming himself.

They both lay together on the bed, after using baby wipes to clean themselves up. “So, you'd best be getting back out there to your guests?” Aaron thought he did a rather good job of sounding casual. 

Spencer’s fond little smile suggested otherwise.“They'll be fine without me. Besides, I'd rather be here with you.”


End file.
